1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock and vibration isolators. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for isolating sensitive equipment from shock and vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain applications, it is imperative that sensitive equipment is isolated from shock and vibration forces to prevent faulty readings or damage. For example, an inertial measurement unit (IMU) of a missile typically contains fiber optic gyros, accelerometers, and other circuits that are very sensitive to launch shock and pyroshock events that can occur during flight. As a result of these high shock inputs, IMU components can break or produce erroneous bias signals, causing the missile guidance system to fail.
To avoid this problem, the shock input level must be reduced by at least an order of magnitude. A common method for attenuating shock is to use isolators. Isolators are structures typically made from an elastomeric material such as rubber, that isolate the sensitive equipment from the shock source: e.g., the structure to which the equipment is mounted, such as the missile body. In an IMU, a layer of elastomeric material is often sandwiched between the IMU and the shock source to attenuate shock inputs.
A problem with elastomerics is that their mechanical properties—such as elasticity, resiliency, and creep—change over time, causing system misalignments and uncertain effectiveness of shock isolation at the time of use. This can be a significant problem for applications such as missiles where the equipment may be stored for long periods of time—typically several years—before being used.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved system or method for isolating sensitive equipment from shock and vibration that is more stable over time than prior approaches.